


Special Treatment

by valerian_valentine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Dirk decides to spoil Jake.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Special Treatment

Dirk hated being outside. 

Well, that wasn’t quite true. He loved being outside. He liked the feel of sun on his skin, he liked the fresh air and wind, he loved taking their dog out for walks and sometimes he just needed a good walk out in the woods. What he hated was the bugs, the hot weather, the dirt, the shit, the itchy plants and almost everything fucking else about nature and being outside yet here he sat, outside in the scorching heat, all three dogs just lounging around in the shade instead of helping, those lazy fucks. 

Why was he fucking gardening when it was 97 degrees outside? Because he was a big fucking simp for the Jake English. Jake had been away for almost two weeks now and Dirk kind of promised to take care of the garden while he was away because Jake always complained and stressed about his little plant children while he was gone so Dirk wanted to take that load off his shoulders but holy fucking shit it’s a lot more complicated than he fucking thought. He thought he’d have to water like two plants at least once a day and maybe yank a weed out of the ground every two weeks but the list Jake gave him seemed like a mile long.

Water these three plants at six am exactly, move these five plants that weigh sixty pounds each to these exact spots so they get the perfect amount of sun each morning, spritz these two plants with rain water not tap water or they’ll die, prune this bush covered in thorns but don’t wear gloves because the oil from our skin helps it, feed these plants some old rotten food but not just any rotten food, the really fucking smelly shit, and by then it should be seven fucking am so he’ll have to do even more fucking shit! He fucking hated this dumb garden, it was so much work, he’s been out there for hours already but it made him gain a new appreciation for Jake and all he did for these plants. It also made him feel like shit for complaining about the garden and how much time Jake spent out here…

He sighed quietly to himself and looked down at his hands. He thought nothing could hurt his hands due to the layers and layers of calluses from years of building robots so he just tossed the gloves Jake gave him, but here he looked down at red, irritated skin that would definitely blister and create more dead skin to protect his body and a pile of regrets. He slowly got up to his feet, his knees and back cracking from the hours he spent kneeling over plants, sweat slowly trickling down his back in a way that tickled and did absolutely nothing to cool him off. Stupid body and its useless functions. He was sure he could fucking build some sort of automatized system that would do all this fucking work for them. An automatic watering machine that went off at certain times and accounted for sun position, temperature and soil, a harvester that could tell when something was at the perfect ripeness, something to dig out all the weeds and prevent them from growing, and some other things but he put those thoughts off for now and slowly made his way inside instead of planning out an entire system, sighing with relief when the air conditioning hit him. The dogs ran inside right behind him, desperate to escape the heat just like him, their fur tickling his legs. Ein, their ‘tiny’ corgi, ran in last and grabbed the rope attached to the door, closing it behind himself. The little corgi was always the last to get inside so Dirk just decided to teach him how to close the door one day.Jake was very happy with that trick.

“Good doggie…” He mumbled, smiling down at the happy dog as he made his way into the kitchen, grabbing the nearest cup of water and chugged it, not caring how long it was out or who it belonged to, he just needed it in his body. He was hot, sweaty and he felt disgusting. He went ahead and stripped off his shirt, watching as their horse of a dog, Shigure Sohma the Great, plopped down on the cold tile to cool off, his panting making the tile fog up around his mouth and nose. 

Dirk smiled to himself, feeling a sort of aching loneliness that always came with Jake being gone, the smell of the dirt just reminding him of his lover. Jake went off on adventures all the time but that didn’t mean he didn’t worry, didn’t miss him everytime he left and fuck did he miss him. He missed him every time he left and so did the dogs. He also fucking hated having to tend to the garden. His pale ass was not made for it. He loved Jake to death but there was no way he’d be able to care for the garden often, it was too much. His hands hurt so fucking much, he was so sweaty and he would never get these pants clean ever again. Now he fucking understood why Jake always had dirt stains on his knees.

He watched as La Blue Girl ran around the house, looking for Jake like she always did when she first came inside. Paranoid girl. He turned on the sink and started slowly washing his hands, wincing as the cold water cleaned his hurt hands. It all just felt gross but he did this for a reason. He did it because he loved Jake and didn’t want to worry about the… What was it? The pitcher plant? The strawberries? The sage? Well, whichever plant Jake was worried about, it didn’t matter because the garden seemed to be thriving… Kind of. The peace lily was wilting for the fifth time that day but Dirk just couldn’t fucking tell what was wrong with it. Also, he didn’t even bother getting close to it due to the fact there was some sort of mantis that liked hanging out on it which fucking scared the shit out of Dirk. What kind of insect just EATS other insects??? That’s fucking creepy as shit and he didn’t want to get anywhere close to that.

He winced as he dried off his hands, the tender skin aching when touched by the rough kitchen towel. Why did they have such rough towels?? How did Jake do this all the time and look nice while doing it?! Must be part of that bastard's god powers, the traitor… An attractive traitor but a traitor nonetheless.

Dirk tossed the towel on the table and made his way to the bathroom, desperate for a shower and a bit of pampering. He has been working since five fucking am, he deserved a bit of a pampering session! He stripped on his way to the bathroom and quickly started the shower, setting it on a nice cold temperature to help himself cool off. He got a glimpse of himself in the mirror and nearly gagged, cringing instead.

His shoulders were bright red, his hair was frizzy and pointed in every single direction except in a way he wanted, his face was red and threatened to burn, his hands looked horrible and there were specks of dirt all over his body. He looked grumpy and stinky, like a homeless man that really liked fucking dirt. Like,  _ really _ liked fucking dirt. Like, he hasn’t even seen another human being in years and he was so desperate that he just made a hole in the mud and fucked it then jizzed on some poor earthworms face and eventually just started fucking any kind of dirt. Didn’t matter if it smelled like shit or if it was practically sand, he was going to fuck it then probably makeout with it later. Is this what Adam felt like in the gardens of Eden? He wouldn’t be surprised, Christians were kinda weird sometimes. Dirt had to be someone's kink.

Where was he going with this? Oh yeah. He looked like a homeless man that made sweet, sweet love with multiple patches of dirt. He sighed and grabbed a wide tooth comb, getting to work on removing the tangles from his hair, a few bits and pieces of the earth flying out as he yanked tangles apart. Leaves, grains of dirt, even a small honeysuckle. Huh. Jake would’ve loved to find that. Hell, Jake would’ve loved to see him so dirty and gross looking and by love, he meant that Jake would have fucked him on sight. Maybe Jake fucked dirt at some point..

He shook his head to rid himself of the weird thoughts and grabbed a towel from underneath the sink, tossing it over the shower door so it could chill there for him. His scalp, knees and hands ached and begged him to just sit down and take a nap but he needed to get clean before he made a hundred other things filthy. He took off his dirty shoes and socks, closing the door but he gagged the second the smell of his socks hit him. Holy shit. He needed to burn those or just.. Melt them or something. Holy fuck, those thing should not be allowed to live anymore, they could kill a man. He took off his shades and set them on the counter, quickly making his way away from the disgusting, moist socks.

He shuddered and made his way to the shower, stepping inside and immediately felt his muscles relax under the cold water like the entire world was just lifted off his shoulders. It was perfect on his hot, sweaty body. Hell, even his hair felt hot and gross. Of course, he was no stranger to heat and humidity, he was raised in it, but he hated fucking dealing with it. He hated being hot, the only thing he could do to cool down once he got naked was eat ice and his teeth were fucking sensitive. But, enough with that. The shower felt like a body massage, water hitting his back in the exact places he needed it most, the droplets washing away his sweat and the dirt he managed to collect. He just stood there for a while, enjoying the feeling of the cold water washing away the filth of the outside and soothe the various cuts he had on his arms from the plants with thorns.

He couldn’t stop a smile from creeping its way across his face as he leaned his head back, his muscles aching in a pleasant way as the water started penetrating the layers of sweat and hair gel that styled his hair. He shuddered when he felt the water finally reach his scalp and reached his hand up, gently massaging his head, not even attempting to stop the noise that bubbled up in his throat. The moan echoed along the tile, alerting anyone nearby that he was having some fucking fun in there but there was no one else, just Dirk and his dogs. Fuck. He wanted Jake there with him. He wanted to feel his big, strong hands running across his body, soothing all the aches and pains he frequently got… Did Jake have aches and pains? If Dirk felt this crappy after just a few hours of gardening, how did Jake feel after he did it almost every single day? The thought of Jake feeling so sore and worn out made his heart clench with guilt. Here he was, getting pampered by Jake all the time, when the man was in desperate need for some special attention himself.. Jeez, what was he thinking?! How did he not notice he was being a spoilt brat?!

Dirk huffed, his showering mood turning sour. This was so dumb. He would just have to give Jake some extra attention when he came back, maybe go out and buy some massage oil… Ooor, he did see an ad for a sex candle that turned into massage oil when rubbed enough, that could be fun. Jake did like adventure… Nah, he should just buy regular massage oil. Too much adventure would make Jake go into a sort of burnout and that’s the last thing Dirk wanted. Burned out Jake was no fun and was the main cause of a lot of arguments. Combine a tired, worn out, homesick, burn out Jake with a sleep deprived, lonely, anxious Dirk and you get an argument that affects hundreds of people. Their fights were always so dramatic.

Dirk pulled himself out of his fantasy and quickly finished washing himself up, forcing himself to think while he lathered shampoo in his hair. He could set some candles out but that would make everything too hot.. Maybe just greet him with a blowjob, take him to the bedroom and give him a massage, maybe have one of his favorite movies on the TV just to have some entertainment, turn it off then ride him. Perfect. Now, the prep work.

Dirk stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Jake would want the desperation of a few days without an orgasm and he spoke a couple times about how much he liked it when Dirk went a few days without cumming so maybe he’d just….. Not masturbate until Jake got home.. Which might be a couple more weeks. Well, shit. No no, no shit! He could do this! He could leave his dick alone until Jake got home, it’d be fine, he could do this. For Jake, he deserved some nice pampering.

He’d need to clean himself up a lot more thoroughly later but forget that for now. He  _ could _ use that ‘special’ toy to stretch himself out nice and good for Jake… Have it so he could just slip right in, no prep or anything.. Alright. He can do this. Shower every single day until Jake got back, put lotion on every night, fuck himself on the ‘special’ toy maybe two or three times a day just to make sure he was ready for him, stash some new lube packets around the house just in case, get some breakfast prep ready and some dinner cooked and hot for when Jake was done. Maybe spoil him for a few days, send the dogs off to the dog hotel nearby, the only question left was what to do for dinner… Also, what to wear. Oh, he should also do some blowjob practice so he didn’t end up puking on Jake's dick or something. They have gotten scarily close to that happening a couple of times and he did  _ not  _ want it to happen when Jake came home.

Dirk made his way to their bedroom, organizing the entire meal plan in his head as he dried off and applied Jake's favorite lotion to his skin. Absorbed easily, made him smell like oranges, what was not to like? It also made him incredibly soft, like a smuppets plush rump or something else incredibly soft. He got dressed last, putting on nothing but one of Jake's shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

He was going to give Jake English the pampering of his fucking life.

  
  


Dirk, finally, felt prepared. Dogs were in the kennel despite their protests (Shigure Sohma the Great tried jumping in his arms despite being 100 pounds, La Blue Girl cried the entire time and Ein had to literally be carried to the back, the fucker ragdolled), dinner was waiting in the fridge(three steaks, two for Jake that were cooked just how he liked them, roasted sweet potato, butternut squash, tomatoes, and brussel sprouts along with baked potatoes, all seasoned exactly how Jake liked it), the house was cleaned or as clean as it could be considering two grown men and three dogs lived there, and breakfast for tomorrow was ready in the fridge to be cooked. Everything was… Almost perfect.

What if the dinner wasn’t that good, what if there was a spot that needed cleaning and he was forgetting it, what if there was something in the garden that needed tending to, what if Jake was allergic to the massage oil he got, what if Jake no longer liked the show he was going to play, what if, what if, what if-

He forced himself to breathe despite his throat feeling like it was trying to become one solid mass. Just relax. He needed to learn to let the tiny things go. It didn’t matter that there was some dust on certain shelves or a few dust bunnies floating around, it didn’t matter. Jake would be happy if he didn’t do shit, Jake would be happy that he simply tried. That’s all that mattered. He tried his hardest and that’s all he could do…… But what if he didn’t try his hardest? Okay, he’ll just do a quick sweep of the house before Jake-

The front door shook a bit from someone knocking on it, the noise followed up by the sound of someone fumbling with the keys then opening the door. Fuck.

“Plum, I’m ho-! Oh!” Jake jumped when Dirk flashstepped in front of him, the bigger man chuckling to himself as Dirk quickly took his bags. “Well, hello there, plum! I see you’ve cleaned up quite a bit! Great job.” He praised, taking off his boots that were practically falling apart at this point.

Dirk shrugged, setting Jake’s bags on the couch, trying to act like it was no big deal. “I thought you’d be home a lot later so I didn’t exactly have enough time to prepare.” He confessed, avoiding telling him that he wasn’t exactly in the ideal outfit for what he wanted to do. His sweatpants were gross and covered in ramen stains, his tank top had so many stains on it and his hair was most certainly a frizzy mess but before he could continue worrying about it, he flashstepped in front of Jake once again and kissed him, his body filled with anxiety and anticipation. He wanted to drag Jake around the entire house to show him everything he did just for more praise but he knew how exhausted he was. The poor guy probably had such a long flight… Or something. He wasn’t thinking clearly, he was horny and desperate for Jake to just  _ touch him. _

Jake made a muffled noise of surprise when he was suddenly kissed but kissed back, putting his hands on Dirks waist and pulling him close, swaying side to side with him. Fuck, Dirk’s entire body felt like it was on fire. He felt like a whore, getting all desperate over just one kiss and two hands on his waist but he loved it. He loved feeling like he was just a desperate, slutty toy for Jake and nothing else. Just some sort of sexy maid that Jake could use whenever he wanted, a being used only to pleasure Jake English.

Dirk slowly broke off the kiss and, before Jake could get a word in, he dropped to his knees and started undoing Jake's ridiculous belt that held up his stupid cargo shorts.

“Blimey! Dirk, have you had a few too much to drink? Goodness gracious, you are absolutely the cat's pajamas, you don’t have to do thi-” Dirk tuned him out at this point, forcing his shorts down with a triumphant smirk. Jake's stupid dinosaur boxers stared him right in the face but Dirk quickly yanked them down before the little blue  diplodocus could judge him. Bingo.

Jake’s cock was limp, of course, but it twitched enticingly when Dirk licked his lips. He hit the fucking jackpot in men. He leaned forward and kissed Jake's thighs and hipbones, looking up at him to see his reaction, finally tuning him back in. 

“-all ducky and you look wonderful sitting on those pretty gams of yours, but you don’t have to do this- Oh, don’t give me that look mister! You know I get all ducky when you do that, you little fiend. Come along now, tell me why you’ve gone and- ohhh..” Jake trailed off when Dirk wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and slowly started jerking him off.

“I  _ missed _ you, Jakey.” Dirk cooed, taking off his sunglasses before he got closer and licked the slit, moaning at the taste. Holy shit, he missed him so fucking much, he missed the taste of his cock, he missed having it on his tongue. He licked the underside, relishing in the feel of having his favorite cock back on his tongue.

“O-Oh bloody hell sugar plum…” Jake whispered, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of Dirks hair. “Well, this is just a bloody fantastic welcome home gift, I’m sure you planned i-it..” Jake stuttered a bit, his hips rocking forward to find more of Dirk’s mouth to fuck into.

“I’m offended you think I’d plan anything, ever.” Dirk rolled his eyes, spitting in his hand before he went back to jerking the base of Jake's dick, looking up at him. Or, he thought he was looking up at him. He was very fucking blurry without his shades on. Maybe he should’ve grabbed his glasses real quick… Well, what’s done is fucking done, no looking back now. Literally, he couldn’t see.

“You look absolutely smashing.” Jake whispered, smiling down at him with such a sweet look that Dirks heart ached.

“Thanks. You look blurry.” He replied, smiling just a tiny bit when Jake laughed, kissing his hip bone. He loved him to death and he’d suck a thousand cocks just for him….. But that wouldn’t really be a punishment, in fact he’s had multiple fantasies about sucking a thousand cocks. Very good stuff, 10/10 one of his top thirty favorite fantasies.

Once he got Jake's cock thoroughly covered in his spit, he closed his mouth around the head and slowly sank down, taking his hands off Jakes hips and to his wrists, directing them to the sides of his head, hoping Jake would get the hint and face fu- Dirk’s thoughts got scattered to the wind the second Jake’s grip on his head tightened and his hips snapped forward. Okay, well, someone’s just as pent up as he is. He already knew that he would have cum and drool all over his face by the end of the night and he didn’t even care. He sucked as much as he could but otherwise stayed limp while Jake fucked into his mouth, focusing on his breathing. In and out, slow and steady. Jake rarely fucked his face and he really didn’t want to fuck this up by choking, he was too invested in this for that shit. He prepared for this moment for weeks, he wasn’t going to let himself ruin it. He tried relaxing his throat as much as possible, letting his mind focus on other things as Jake used his mouth for his own pleasure.

Unfortunately, he could only think about his own cock. He was really fucking hard. Like, he could behead himself with his own cock if he swung it around too fast, that’s how hard he was and fuck, it was starting to hurt. He really just wanted to sneak his hand down and jerk himself off but not yet, that would be way too fucking embarrassing. Yeah, Jake knew about his sort of cock sucking kink but getting off just from sucking some dick? That would be too much and he’d never hear the end of it. Right now, he needed to focus on Jake and his needs. Dirk has been spoiled for too long, it was time for Jake to get some good pampering and boy was he going to pamper this motherfucker. He was going to give Jake the fucking kings treatment, he was going to  _ worship _ his ass and do whatever the fuck he wanted. 

He forced himself to focus on other things, let himself relax so Jake could use him however he wanted without having to listen to Dirk gag. He started just replaying episodes of Jake’s favorite show in his head, trying to recall what exactly the characters did that episode and what they sounded like, what they were wearing. He started getting into it, it was like watching netflix in his brain which was just nice and it left him all pliant for Jake but his aching jaw and throat was starting to nag at him, demanding attention. He was yanked back to reality and he felt his face flush when he realized what a fucking mess he was due to the fact he hadn’t been paying attention. Drool dripped down his chin, making a small pool in between his legs, Jake's thumb was in his mouth to keep it open, he just knew his hair looked crazy but before he knew it, there was the familiar, bitter taste of Jake’s cum in his mouth and the lovely sounds of Jake’s moans ringing through Dirks ears. Oh, looks like they’re done. Sweet.

Dirk forced himself to swallow the slimy cum and shuddered, quickly schooling his expression. Jake’s cum tasted the worst when he came back from travelling, it was just too difficult to maintain a healthy, stable diet when you’re bouncing form place to place so Jake always just ate whatever was fastest but fuck if there wasn’t repercussions. Such horrible fucking repercussions. It tasted like sour, slimey soup but he swallowed it like a man because he loved his big, dumb boyfriend.

“Welcome home.” Dirk hoarsely greeted, his throat aching and scratchy from the repeated fucking.

“Holy moley, chickadee, that is a jolly damn good welcome home gift!” Jake laughed, panting and flushed from his orgasm. He helped Dirk back up on his feet, raising an eyebrow when he saw how damn hard Dirk was. These damned sweatpants refused to hide his cock. Fucking traitors. It didn’t help that Dirk's cock was seconds away from cutting itself out to beg for attention or something.

“Don’t worry about m-” Dirk snapped his jaw shut with audible click when Jake palmed his aching cock, trying his hardest not to blow his load right there.

“Oh, Dirk..” Jake cooed, pressing him against the wall, trapping him there. “You should let me do this for you. You look absolutely dazzling like this, clementine.” He whispered, grinning when Dirk’s traitorous hips thrusted into Jake's hand.

“J-Jake, I- Hooooowwh, fuck..” He moaned, throwing his head back, hitting it hard against the wall. Pleasure was coursing through his veins and he felt like he was going to explode at any second, he could feel beads of precum slowly dripping down in cock then getting absorbed by the fabric of his sweatpants, probably creating a very obvious wet spot. He couldn’t stop his hips though, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t stop even when he was just  _ so close _ to cumming. He grabbed Jake's wrist tightly, trying to pull it away from his crotch but it was no use, Jake just pressed his hand against Dirks cock even more, making a high pitched moan escape his throat. His toes tried digging into the floor from how hard he was curling them, unable to stop flexing his hands and feet from the almost unbearable amount of feeling rushing through his veins along with embarrassment. He couldn’t cum in his fucking pants, not after a couple of grinds on Jake's palm. He wasn’t some teenage boy, he could hold it back.

“Ja-hah-Jake, I’m gunna cum if you kee-ep doing that..” He mumbled, his face feeling so incredibly hot. He probably looked like a huge mess with his mouth hanging open right after it was fucked and his hips still grinding against Jake's hand like he was a homeless man and Jake's hand was a patch of dirt.

“Go ahead, baby, I’ve got you.” Jake whispered and Dirk fucking lost it. He grabbed Jake's shoulders like he was drowning, his vision whiting out as pleasure hit him like a fucking bullet train. He was pretty sure he was moaning and his muscles were vibrating but he was all the way on cloud nine, all the way in zero fucks land. He felt nothing and everything and holy shit he just remembered why Jake loved it when he didn’t masturbate for a few days.

“O-Oh my god…” Dirk moaned out as he climbed down from his high, his voice squeaky and quiet. He could feel Jake's hand still pushing and grinding against his cock, shooting sparks of overstimulation through him.

“Holy cheese and crackers, Dirk! You looked like you were having the time of your life there, made me a tad bit jealous.” Jake chuckled, moving his hand away from Dirks crotch. Dirk knew that if he looked down, there would be a huge dark spot from his cum and he absolutely did not want to deal with that right now. He helped Jake take off his sweatpants and slowly shuffled to their bedroom with him, his mind still sputtering and playing catch up.

By the time he was able to form words, Jake was getting undressed, talking about the cool things he brought back with him but Dirk didn’t exactly care that much at the moment.

“Jake, shut the fuck up about bones for a sec. Lay down and chillax, I have your favorite show queued up and some massage oil that has your name on it.” He almost slurred but he managed not to despite his jaw begging him to just stop fucking talking.

Jake gave him a slightly nervous smile, putting his shirt into the overflowing laundry hamper. “Dirk, I love you, but I am completely pooped! I simply don’t have the energy to give you-”

“No, shut up.” Dirk sat up, grabbing the massage oil on his side of the bed. It smelled like vanilla and oranges, one of Jake’s favorite scents. It took him many hours finding the exact one Jake loved. “You’re the one getting a massage, doofus. Lay down.” He demanded once again, grabbing the tv remote and tossed it over to him so he could play whatever he wanted.

“Oh!” Jake’s eyes widened and he hesitantly walked over to the bed, laying down on his stomach with his face facing the tv. He knew it would be difficult to maintain that position but Dirk didn’t really worry about that at the moment.

He set the bottle of massage oil by Jake's head and quickly turned on their bedside lamps to provide the perfect warm lighting that would be considered romantic but not too romantic. “Go ahead and choose something you want to watch. Just relax and let me take care of you, okay?” He spoke in a soft tone that he knew Jake would enjoy.

“Goodness Dirk, I’d assume you were half rats if I didn’t know you any better? What’s gotten into that pretty little head of yours, huh little clementine?” Jake chuckled, turning on the tv and started playing his favorite show for the week, crossing his arms and rested his chin on them.

“Just….” Dirk took a deep breath, straddling Jake's tremendous ass before he poured some of the massage oil into his hands, rubbing them together to get the oil warmed up. He didn’t want to tell Jake that he had been feeling guilty but he promised they’d communicate their feelings clearly… But he didn’t want to make Jake think he was only doing this because of guilt. Guilt was only part of it but it was mostly just love. He loved Jake, he adored him, he just wanted to finally do something really nice for him.

“You got worked up in one of your little fifteen puzzle mind games, huh? Enthuzimuzzy.” Jake grumbled when Dirk didn’t answer, sighing quietly. “Tell me what got you in the morbs before I get myself worked up into some sort of tizzy.”

Dirk felt himself start shrinking into himself, wanting to just run away but he knew Jake would just get upset. “I felt really bad. I noticed everything you do everyday for me and for the dogs and the garden and I just… I wanted to spoil you for once…. Because, I love you and I wanted you to feel extra special.” He whispered, placing his hands firmly on Jake's shoulders. He had researched how to give someone a massage for hours so he was almost confident in his skills. If only he had someone to practice on beforehand…

Jake looked back at him with a small smile on his face. He looked really goofy in this position. “Darling, being able to spoil you is my special treatment. Spoiling you is something I love doing and I adore the fact that you trust and love me enough to let you do it. Yes, it’s a pain in the ass sometimes to give you a back massage after I was working all day but I love seeing how much you enjoy it, I love being able to make you feel better and help you keep doing what you love doing. You shouldn’t ever feel guilty about being spoiled.” He tried reassuring him, relaxing and facing the tv again. “But I won’t touch you for a week if I find out you killed one of my plants.”

Dirk rolled his eyes, rubbing slow and soothing circles on Jake's shoulders. Jake's shoulders were wide and muscular, made for lifting heavy things. Dirk was pretty sure Jake could fight a bear with no trouble. “We’d both go insane if you did that.” He retorted, starting to work out the knots in Jake's muscles, the massage oil making him feel a lot more relaxed than usual.

Jake just hummed in response, relaxing under Dirks touches. “You’re really bang up to the elephant, huh?” Jake mumbled his nonsense phrases, probably starting to drift off already. Jake was always super easy to get to sleep if you had the right atmosphere. Something on the television, good lighting and a familiar bed. Otherwise, he’d end up snagging some of Dirks melatonin gummies, eating too much, throwing up, then falling asleep in the bathroom. Dirk has caught him in that exact scenario multiple times and every single time he was extremely disappointed yet mildly impressed.

Dirk loved touching Jake. He loved feeling how warm he was all the time, the way his muscles moved even when he was trying to hold still, the way his skin always seemed to be glowing oh so slightly. Dirk, after growing up with zero physical contact, got addicted to it so quickly. He tried holding back on it for so long but before he even knew it, he was categorized as the cuddler of their group. He couldn’t fucking help it, he loved just… Touching other people. Being near them, being able to feel their heartbeats, their breathing, the way they were alive. Sometimes the only way he could calm down was having a huge cuddle pile with his friends, all of them just piling on top of each other like cats. He always managed to sleep the best like that. All of his friends holding him, suffocating in blankets and pillows with some movie on in the background.

Dirk snapped out of his memories when he realized he had been focusing on one spot for too long to be comfortable for either parties. He quickly forced himself to focus on another spot on Jake's body, rubbing the muscles that were just above Jake's ass. “Tell me what you did on your trip.”

Jake just sighed in response and shook his head. “Maybe tomorrow, my love. I am just too exhausted to think about anything other than your wonderful hands right now.” He mumbled, chuckling when some character on the TV fucked up.

Dirk loved Jake English. He really, truly loved him and he would spend the rest of his life weeding the garden if it meant he could make Jake happy… But that wouldn’t stop him from complaining about it.


End file.
